Codename: Phoenix
by Phoenix Rodriguez - FF.net
Summary: 6th Year. After being recruited by the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries, how will Harry's life and fight against the Dark Lord evolve? And what does a Slytherin girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass have to do with it? HP/DG, Vamp!Daphne
1. Don't Speak

**Chapter One: Don't Speak **

Dark, gray clouds gathered above as a lightning split the night sky. Wind ruffling through his hair, a young boy of fifteen walked through the park, seemingly oblivious of his surroundings. People around him hurried off to find shelter as the heavens started to weep, mourning for the boy's loss and inner turmoil.

Pausing in the streets for a while, the boy raised his emerald eyes upwards, letting his glasses catch the spatter of rain that fell. Returning his gaze to the streets, he picked up his pace, old shoes stepping in the heavy flow of water running down the pavement.

Letting out a small sigh, Harry continued walking, thoughts filled with Sirius and what the Dursleys' would say when he entered their house sopping wet from head to toe. Vernon Dursley would probably have the time of his life.

As he neared his place of residence, Harry noticed that someone had been following him. He remembered seeing that same outfit and figure at the bus stop when he alighted, around ten minutes ago. Trying to calm himself and pretending that he had not noticed, he continued walking normally towards the right turn nearing Privet Drive. Turning at the street corner, he broke out into an all-out sprint, as he heard a muffled oath behind him. His feet pounded on the sidewalk, throwing water up in every direction as his heart pounded in tandem from fear. Reaching the garden gates of Number Four Privet Drive, he vaulted over and pounded on the front door frantically, wishing that for once the Dursleys' would answer the door fast.

Cursing mentally , Harry suddenly remembered his uncle's words that the family would be leaving in the night for a three week long holiday at the Bahamas.

"Frigging idiots locked me out of the bloody house," muttered Harry, as he searched the house for an alternative route in.

Noticing the pipe that ran from the roof of the house to the bottom, Harry threw all caution to the wind and started to scale the slippery pipe, hoping that his pursuer had given up chase. Halfway up, he glanced behind and noticed the same cloaked figure entering from an alleyway off Sunset Drive and running towards his direction.

Swearing violently, he scrambled off the pipe and onto the slippery ledge of his bedroom window. Prying open the wet wood of the window, he pushed it upwards and collapsed into the relative safety of his room. Not wasting a moment, Harry stood up and slammed the window down and pulled out his wand, ears preened for any sound that might give his pursuer away.

After pausing for a moment, he raised his head slightly above the window ledge, and cautiously looked out into the raining blackness. With a startled yelp, he realized that there was a cloaked figure standing on the streets looking at his window and more specifically, straight at him.

Sitting back down on the floor in his damp clothes, Harry glanced at the empty cage of his beloved owl, Hedwig. He had sent her to deliver his usual "I'm fine" letter to the Order. Tensed up and blood pounding through his veins, he was far from fine at the moment. He nearly let out a laugh from the irony of the situation he was in.

Without warning the lights flickered and died. "Shit… of all the times why now?" thought Harry as darkness invaded the household.

He looked out at the streets again only to see no one at all. Puzzled, he studied the street carefully. Lightning lit up the night sky and Harry caught a glimpse of his own pale and scared reflection staring back at him off the window surface.

Another bolt of lightning showed a cloaked figure _behind_ him.

Driven by fear, he turned violently and threw a stunning spell at the man only for it to be harmlessly absorbed by his cloak.

"Expelliar-"

"Stop!" shouted the man, his wandless hands raised up in an attempt to pacify Harry.

"Who are you?!" asked Harry his wand still trained upon the man's heart.

"I can't tell you that but I can assure you that if I wanted you to be dead, you would have been dead a long time ago. Please Mr. Potter, put down your wand and listen to what I have to say. I'm with you and against Voldemort," replied the man, calmly puling Harry's chair from his table to take a seat.

"If you still do not believe me, then I will show you that I am no Death Eater," said the man, as he rolled up the sleeves of his robes to show Harry that there was no dark mark present.

Harry stood there silent; every fibre of his being itching to hex this man, although his instincts told him that he could be trusted. Furthermore he had said Voldemort's name as if he was used to it and most importantly for Harry, he had said it without fear.

Lowering his wand but still holding on to it, Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, tense and wary of the unknown man. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Mr. Potter. We have been watching you for the past two years now and we have noticed enormous potential within you. We can help you to defeat Voldemort if you will join us. I'm part of an elite group of individuals within the Department of Mysteries.

"We exist separately from the Minister's control and function differently from the Hit-wizards and Aurors. We work in the silence and in the shadows. Not many witches and wizards know of our identities as, more importantly, our jobs… are not spoken of."

Eyes wide with astonishment and awe, Harry stood up abruptly.

"You're an Unspeakable aren't you? Why do you need me for? As in… what purpose would I have to join you?"

"Now now … that would be telling wouldn't it? But rest assured Mr. Potter if you were to join us, you would be free from the manipulations of your meddlesome Headmaster and you would also be free from this pathetic excuse for a family called the Dursleys'.

"We will train you to become better than you can ever imagine and you will bring down the Dark Lord Voldemort. We know about the Prophecy and we know about you. The chance is here Mr. Potter. It's a matter of whether you would like to or not.

"And what happens if I say no?" questioned Harry his thoughts in a whirlpool of emotions.

The Unspeakable leaned back on his chair, "Then this conversation will never have happened and I will simply remove your memories of this event."

Harry started thinking. If he were to leave the Dursleys' for good, he would be able to train and get ready for his confrontation with Voldemort. He would be able to protect his friends and the people he loved and cared about. An image of his friends' dead bodies, unbidden, rose into his mind. He was never going to let that happen again, not after what happened with Sirius.

Making his mind up, Harry turned towards the figure in the darkness as the pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof echoed throughout the silent house. Green eyes bored into the hood of the man, trying to perceive the unseen depths.

"Alright, I'm joining. Where do I sign?"

If he had known better, he could have sworn he heard the man give a victory hiss.

"Raise your wand to your heart and repeat the words on this slip of paper."

Raising his wand, Harry swallowed his nervousness and said "I, Harry James Potter and assigned the Codename: Phoenix, hereby do solemnly and sincerely pledge my allegiance to the Department of Mysteries and the Company of Unspeakables. I also swear to uphold its secrets and missions within my mind and to speak of it to no one else lest I be punished by death."

A brilliant flash of light was observed at his wand tip and Harry felt a comfortable weight settle in his chest.

The cloaked figure stood up , and lowered his black hood to expose a middle aged man with steel gray eyes and black hair streaked with silver. Grinning, he reached out a black gloved hand and Harry promptly took hold of it, grinning at him as well.

"Name's Croaker, Mr. Potter. Welcome… to the Unspeakables."


	2. Phantom

**Chapter Two: Phantom**

The Time-Stop Chamber in the Department of Mysteries was an extremely peculiar place. Built upon ancient ley lines and being one of the reasons the Department of Mysteries(DOM) was built in such a design, it also was a key asset towards the training of the Unspeakables. Using lost magic, the Research and Development Division of the DOM discovered that the chamber was an anomaly in the time-space continuum. 1 day in the magical world translated to 3 months inside the chamber and you would think that people would keep away from it once they discovered its effects. But nooooo...

The chances of the Research and Development Division or the more aptly named Schrodinger Division, keeping away from something _oh so fascinating _was akin to the chance of a snowball in the fiery depths of hell. Tweaking it till it was safe and putting a simulation charm along with a few other additions for living conditions and presto! A magical training chamber that was anything but a chamber. And this was precisely where one Mr. Harry James Potter, codename Phoenix, found himself in.

* * *

_" Can you hear me Phoenix?"_

_" Yep, perfectly thank you very much Croaker. Question."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Where the fuck am I and why the hell can I hear you in my head?"_

_" You're in the Time-Stop Chamber of the Department of Mysteries & one reason why you can hear me is because I'm a natural Telepath," _said the voice, sounding rather smug.

_" Time-Stop Chamber?"_ pondered Harry, half dreading the sound of those words.

_"It modifies real world time and all that... rough estimate is that 1 day in the magical world translates to 3 months inside the chamber."_

Harry tripped and fell over his feet. Swearing violently, Harry tried to glare at the voice in his head.

_" And you weren't going to tell me this till I stepped into the room? "_ thought Harry, a bit pissed off about the whole thing.

_"Well obviously not you dolt. You know.. with the code of secrecy and stuff. How could I even tell you about it?"_ thought Croaker indignantly.

_"Hmph."_

_"But you've gotta admit it. Its quite brilliant what the Schrodinger Division can discover when they put their heads together."_

* * *

Harry's footsteps echoed of the wall as he turned left and stopped short at a mundane gray wall with the large letters "2A" written on it. Unsure of what to expect, Harry raised a trembling hand and touched the wall. To his shock, a crack formed where his hand was and the spiderweb crack lines began to spread across the entire face of the wall before it promptly collapsed into a fine dust at his feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry stepped into the darkness in front of him. As soon as he took a few steps forward, he heard a soft woosh and turned to see the wall reconstruct itself, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Shrugging to himself, Harry walked on slowly, straining his eyes in the darkness.

All of a sudden, bright white lights came on, effectively blinding him. Raising his left hand to cover his eyes, his right hand clenched his wand in case anything were to happen. Looking around he realised that he was in an all white room with a black suitcase in front on him.

_" Relax Phoenix, this is just the equipment room. The suitcase is yours I believe"_ muttered Croaker.

Moving forward, Harry opened up the suitcase and saw a host of items & potions inside.

_"What's all this stuff? There's many things here, clothes, potions, daggers and books.."_

_" Phoenix, before you touch anything, I first need to tell you the about the history of the Unspeakables, so that you actaully know what you are getting into here."_

_"Okay.. you sound serious for once.."_

_"Hey! I resent that statement!"_

_" So what's this all about?" _asked Harry, as he took a seat next to his trunk and started to lay out the items inside for a better view.

_"Ahem. Ok_ay... _basically nobody knows when the Unspeakables came about. Some theories have us plying our trade back to the dark ages, when thievery and assasinations were tearing society apart and after the decline of the Roman Empire. Other theories say that we originated from other worlds. However, the fact of the matter is this. Modern Wizarding society sees the Unspeakables as part of the Department of Mysteries who research obscure branches of magic. They are right in the sense that they think they know what our Schrodinger Division is up to but that is where the extent of society's view of the Unpeakables and the Department of Mysteries stops being the truth. They do not know the truth that comes after that."_

_"The truth?"_ thought Harry, as he pulled out a clear, liquid potion which he immediately identified as Veritaserum.

_" The truth is a terrible yet beautiful thi-"  
_

_" Spare me the drama Croaker.. You're starting to sound like Dumbledore." _thought Harry, with a small yawn.

_" Well I never! Ahem.. Okay. I'll let your insolence pass for now and continue my interesting tale. Where was I.. ah. Unspeakables, in reality, are combat operatives that will use any means possible to accomplish their mission. We work in pairs to take out targets, from Death Eaters to muggle terrorists worldwide, that if left unchecked will threaten the stability of the magical world. For an Unspeakable, the greatest asset is his own mind and body, followed by his equipment and training."_

_" So let me get this straight. We're like the muggle special forces or something?" _queried Harry.

_" Loosely speaking.. yes. However, one thing that sets us apart from everyone else, such as the Aurors, Hit-Wizards and muggle Please-men is that as an Unspeakable, we embrace both sides of the spectrum and are restricted by no laws, except the Code of the Unspeakables. _

_" What do you mean both sides of the spectrum?" _asked Harry, examining a pair of titanium daggers with runes carved into the handles and blades._  
_

_" **As** I was going to explain... we do not limit our special warfare tactics and equipment to wizarding methods. We research and implement muggle technology into our systems and weaponry as well so that we can enjoy the highest chances of success during our operations. In addition, we do not have normal wizarding folk in our company of Unspeakables. Last I checked, we had vampires and werewolves in our ranks. As well as those with special abilties such as an aptitude for wandless magic , elementals and telepathy. The combination of people with in-born special abilities with highly advanced equipment and training makes for a very deadly combination."_

_" Then why aren't we more involved in the fight against Voldemort? Like during the first war, when the Massacre of Diagon Alley took place?"_

_" The main reason is this. Officially, we are magical researchers in the eyes of the public. Save for us, only the the Minister for Magic and the Department Head for the Department of Mysteries know about our true capabilites. For the past 20 years, we have been working undercover, assassinating key targets and infiltrating various dark sects. We can not go to a full scale assault against the Dark Lord without the activation orders of the minister himself. And I do not know whether you have been informed of the press statement Fudge released last week."_

_" What did the dickhead say this time?" _

_" He retracted the statement regarding Voldemort. He claims Albus Dumbledore put him under a Confundus charm that night in the Ministry and that he was **seeing things**. In order to prove his point that there was no threat to the Wizarding community, he ordered for the Unspeakables to be disbanded and cut the security budget so that more efforts could be placed in the arts and entertainment industry. He's afraid that if he activates the Unspeakables, he's going to lose credibility as all the lies he's spoken the past few years are going to bite him in the arse." _

_" That's fucking stupid. He's really gone around the corner with this one.." _thought Harry as he fiddled with a strange metallic device infront of him.

_"Yeah.. So basically even though Voldemort has returned, we can't go into an all out war as we're not officially allowed to. So we'll be doing what we do best, subterfuge, sabotage and assassinations so that the coming war will be kept at bay for the time-being at least."_

_" Hmm.. I get your point I guess. In a sense its doing things without the knowledge of the minister but subtly and not drawing attention to yourself so that people don't suspect anything."_

_" Hole-in-one."_

_"You play golf?"_

_" Long story.. anyway you'll notice that you have a lot of stuff in front of you. Let's begin. See that bunch of potions in front of you? Take the green one that smells like mint. It's a enhancement and restoration potion that changes certain aspects of your body." _thought Croaker.

" _Err.. change what exactly?" _thought Harry, eyeing the vial in front of him with unease._  
_

_" It gives you a very large dick."_

_" ... No. Seriously man."_

_" Okay..it strengthens yours senses and bodily functions. You'll find that your eyesight will become perfect and your sense of hearing and smell will become quite strong. Also your bones and muscle will become stronger and more dense. You will not need much sleep and your stamina and reflexes will improve. Also you will heal faster if you are injured. This is just some of the effects that this potion induces."_

_" Well that's interesting. Any side effects?" _queried Harry.

_" Err.. it hurts a bit I guess." _thought Croaker, sounding a bit unsure.

_" Well if it hurts as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, I think I can handle it." _said Harry as he uncorked the bottle and drained it. A minute passed.

" _Hmmm.. I feel nothing yet... maybe I took the wr-" _

Harry's train of thought screeched to a halt as he felt a sharp pain race through out his body. Trying to muffle his screams, Harry collapsed as the pain overtook him and sent into blissful nothingness.

* * *

A small female figure, stood invisible at the corner of the room, her brilliant green eyes fixated on her target. She had been patiently waiting for the past 17 hours to be alone with the other man in the house.

Antonin Dolohov. Known Death-eater, murderer and sadist.

_" Tonight would be his last night." _she thought, as she gave a small grin, allowing one of her sharp fangs to show.

Her homework had paid off. Knowing that he had a weakness for fine liquor, she anonymously sent him a bottle of Grevols this morning. After checking and making sure that there was no poison, he proceeded to nurse the drink to his heart's content after his dinner.

Thoroughly drunk, he sat on his lounge chair relaxing, confidence placed in his guards that were around the perimeter of the safehouse. A team of 7 junior death-eaters, who unknown to him, were in his tool shed, dead as of 15 minutes ago.

Sighing in contentment, he closed his eyes for a moment and turned off the lights with a slurred ,"Nox."

The girl pounced.

With a quickness that seemed almost predatory, she stabbed his neck and heart with two daggers at the same time.

Blood gushing out, Antonin Dolohov tried to struggle. Daphne Greengrass pulled out her serrated blades, arterial blood spurting out and coating the ceiling and walls.

Watching as the life in his eyes extinguished, she check for a pulse to confirm he was well and truly dead before jumping out the second story window and landing perfectly in the garden below. She was sure that reinforcements would not come as she ensured zero magic was used within the wards.

Sprinting for the next 700m till she got past the wards, Daphne apparated to her link-up point before heading back to the Department of Mysteries to give her debrief to her superiors.


End file.
